Random-ness Sins/Sonic Lost World
Released in 2013 for the 3DS, Sonic Lost World is considered the love-it-or-hate-it title of the series. Myself, I really liked this game, but it did have some flaws. Cutscene Sins *"Villain taking what the hero said way too literally" cliche. (ding) *Why is no explanation given towards the Lost Hex's existence? (ding) *I'm no aerodynamics expert, but you should NOT be able to recover from a damaged wing on a plane. (ding) *Tails once built a TV out of paper clips (ding), reprogrammed a supercomputer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick (ding) AND fixed the wing of a biplane by spinning the propeller. (ding) *No explanation is given towards the Deadly Six, either. (ding) *Quit bragging, Knuckles. You're already my least favourite Sonic character, and you don't need to tell Sonic you're better than him when you're not. (ding) *Seems the animals hate Knuckles too, as they drag him away. And since that's what Knuckles deserves, and because it's pretty funny to watch, one sin removed! (gnid) *Apparently spraying green liquid on robots makes them "stronger". (ding) *Whoa! That's a big sandwich you've got there, Zomom! (ding) *Sonic was actually outsmarted by someone dumb. (ding) *Why are you not explaining how the Zeti can control magnetic fields (ding) OR how controlling magnetic fields makes robots go haywire? (ding) *Cutting Cubot's head off apparently changes his voice. (ding) *Sonic and Eggman don't seem to want to team up, even though they've teamed up before in Adventure 2 (ding), Heroes (ding) AND 06. (ding) *"Eggman, you bite!" - Sonic and Tails. Sick 90s burn, brah. (ding) *Eggman is strong enough to completely shatter a TV made of ice in three punches. (ding) *Zeena complains that Sonic ruined her nails the last time they met, even though this is technically the first time they met. (ding) Also, stereotypes! (ding) *"I'm supposed to be the fastest, but I was too slow to save my buddy..." - Sonic. Actually, it was your speed that caused him to get captured in the first place. (ding) *Also, the Zeti planned to kidnap Sonic using that trap, but they didn't plan ahead to make sure they could ONLY capture Sonic. For all they know, they could have captured Eggman! (ding) *It's implied here that Amy died when the life was taken from the world, but she's perfectly fine later on... how? (ding) *"My best friend's been kidnapped and my love interest is probably dead, but I totally have time to watch some pebbles fall into lava." (ding) *Stereotyped crazy person (ding), stereotyped fatso (ding), stereotyped Asian elder (ding), stereotyped girl (ding), stereotyped emo teenager (ding), stereotyped power-hungry leader bent on world domination. (ding) *Look, everyone saw this plot twist coming, Sega. (ding) *Man with an IQ of 300 outsmarted by an 8-year-old fox. (ding) *Knuckles, stop it with those "I'm better than Sonic" remarks! (ding) *Sonic basically fell down onto that grass and is perfectly fine? (ding) Gameplay Sins *For starters, the music in the game is gorgeous, so minus one sin. (gnid) *Material and Tails' lab comes off as a great concept I'd love to see in a later Sonic game. (gnid) *Now for the wisps! **Why are there no wisps in Windy Hill? (ding) **Indigo Wisp can't float-jump without absorbing something first. (ding) **Indigo Wisp creates a black hole after absorbing enough stuff, even though it serves no real significance. (ding) **Why can't we use Yellow Drill for underground travel outside Master Zik's battle? (ding) **Speaking of which, it's really painful using Yellow Drill in 3D sections. (ding) **Why do I have to use X to Homing Attack as Ivory Lightning? Why can't I use A like I always do? (ding) **Grey Quake can't be used in Zor's boss fight, unlike other Wisps for their worlds' bosses. (ding) **Cyan Laser isn't available until near the end. (ding) **Red Burst is only used in the rematch against Zazz? WHY? (ding) *They threw out White Boost for the Spindash, but they did fix the Spindash of its terribleness so I won't even sin this. *Sonic has lots of cool moves in this game, like wall running and the somersault, so another sin removal! (gnid) *Some of this game's stages or at least stage sections aren't that great. (ding) *Also, the game's level design looks great, but in regards to gameplay could have been better. (ding) *Zazz is the only Zeti you encounter outside of boss fights... why? (ding) *Speaking of boss fights, most of them are really, really easy. Like, it's so easy to get an S on all of them. (ding) *I can appreciate the concept behind it, but Zeena's boss fight can go die. (ding x44) *Zavok's boss fight is both really easy and really hard. He has a really cheap laser attack, but if you angle your Cyan Laser right you can practically insta-kill him! (ding) *Sky Road mostly uses a casino theme... exactly why is this? (ding) *Lava Mountain consists of repeats of every previous boss (ding) and then the easiest final boss in the entire series. (ding) *But overall, despite these flaws, I'd still say Sonic Lost World is a great game, and it's nice to see how well Sega did with their last good Sonic game (so far). That means one last sin removal! (gnid) *'Game Sin Tally': 091 *'Sentence': Fresh Green Grass Category:Random-ness Sins